Las sombras del sol
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: Dos almas perdidas en la ciudad de sombras por los pecados, intentan buscar las respuestas existenciales que les llevaron a conocerse. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y no obtengo ganancia por este medio. **

**Personajes/Parejas: Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha; Itachi Uchiha; Iruka (los dos últimos aparecerán a lo largo del fic) **

**Advertencias: Yaoi (si no te gusta este género, por favor no sigas con este fanfic) Lemmon, más adelante. **

**Resúmen: A lo largo de los años, ambos pensaron que la vida se basaba en los cuestionamientos sobre por qué sus existencias se veían perdidas o insulsas, sin darse cuenta que hay veces en que hay que ver más allá de las preguntas posibles, para encontrar con las respuestas buscadas. **

--

**Introducción**

DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS

Bajo el preludio de tormenta que señalara el cielo plagado de cúmulos negros, el pequeño niño decidió salir en busca de respuestas a su existencia circunstancial.

Sus pequeños pies avanzaban tensos en las calles limpias de basura, pero congestionadas de personas grotescas, impías y desdichadas. Es tal la contaminación de estos seres mal habidos, que el aire se vuelve pesado con tan solo pasear los ojos sobre los callejones, que ocultan las guaridas secretas de quien sepa utilizar la maña de vivir al borde de las ley. No hay lugar para un infante en la ciudad donde el pecado domina sobre la débil y confusa razón humana.

Esa puede ser la respuesta a la decadencia de los retardos en sus neuronas jóvenes. La contaminación ciudadana puede haber traspasado su densa piel, hasta calar en su cráneo y despedazar recuerdo alguno. No sabe como explicar (y no precisamente por falta de léxico) cómo fue que llegó a caminar en las calles oscuras, sin memoria de lo que fue para que le indicara lo que será.

Ni su nombre recuerda, y suele tocarse el rostro constantemente, para palpar y comprobar, que sigue estando con vida. Su existencia pesadumbre y taciturna, ha magnificado sus cuestionamientos a mil por minuto. ¿Quién se supone qué es? ¿Quién lo ha traído hasta acá? ¿Será todo una ilusión? ¡Oh Dios, cuánto desea que alguien le responda con sinceridad!

Pero su mente se oscurece en un parpadeo. La falta de alimento alguna deforma su vista, volviéndola nublosa y confusa. Sus piernas se detienen, buscando la forma de no verse en el suelo por el mareo. El sudor helado de la noche de invierno le brinda un incierto sentimiento de angustia al sentirse desprotegido como todas las veces que el sol se oculta bajo las sombras de la noche. El cuerpo poco adaptado a las circunstancias suscitadas por la época estacionaria, se recuesta en las paredes de un edificio que no logra distinguir a ciencia cierta. Pero logra a sentir un olor a muerte de vida en sus alrededores. ¿Estaría aguardando la muerte en ese lugar?

No quiere saberlo, pero tiene la tímida necesidad de curiosear por su vida una última vez. Aún con la vista poco confiable, rueda sus ojos azules por todos los rincones, sin encontrar algún lugar donde fijarlos. En su cabeza repica algo con fuerza, obligando a que doblegue sus sentidos y se rinda a un descanso necesario. Aturdido por ese olor que aún siente, choca su diminuta cabeza con delicadeza en la pared detrás de su espalda. Exhala el aire frío de su cuerpo y arropa su mirada con sus párpados. Se ahoga por el hambre que amenaza ya con alimentarse de sus viseras, dejándose vencer por fin al agotamiento que le provoca arrastrar su cuerpo por todos lados.

Lentamente, sus rodillas se doblan, cediendo a su peso. Desplomado en el suelo, se muestra demasiado vulnerable a cualquiera que se quisiese aprovechar de un pobre infante.

Justo en ese mismo instante del universo, cuando el cuerpo débil desiste de esforzarse, otro con más años encima avanza por las escaleras del mismo edificio con olor a muerte, arrastrando su esencia como el primero por los pesos que la vida se ha propuesto a ponerle. El ruido le saca de su mente contorsionada por tanto condimento problemático y presta atención a algo más que tratar de imponer su típica apatía. Se detiene a ver el cuerpo en el suelo, decidiendo si acercarse a prestar su ayuda al posible lastimado, o alejarse con sus problemas a la espalda. Algo en su interior se removió al ver con algo más de claridad, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, el cabello rubio alborotado y el ropaje casi escaso del niño. Se convertiría en el ser desalmado que esta ayudando a construir su hermano mayor si lo deja allí mismo.

Y con la extrañeza que le provocó ver al niño así, tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y pensó que, después de todo, sí era cierto que alguna otra alma podría estar sufriendo más que su persona.

**N/A: Bueno, la verdad es que no me convence mucho escribir historias larguitas, pero vale, la trama me saltó a la cabeza y no me resistí. Me esforzaré por trabajar al máximo en ambos personajes y espero verlos convertidos en lo que imagino. ¿Duración del fic? Probablemente unos ocho capítulos más o menos. Gracias de ante mano por aquel que deje comentarios, alguna crítica no esta mal, felicitaciones, ¿por qué no?, preguntas y prometo contestarles. **

**Enjoy. **


End file.
